


Horrific Love

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Silent Hill, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but also romantic, go figure, this is gonna be bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their mutual friend, Pyramid Head, introduces them they hit it right off. And then decide to go on a moon lit date! A verifiable blood bath ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrific Love

**Author's Note:**

> blood, gore, romance are all in this fic. amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slenderman X Scarlet Fitch   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
\--Slender would admit that Scarlet met his expectations in the physical sense, because he did prefer tall and slender women. The taller and more slender the better in his opinion. But he was unsure if she would enjoy his company. Who knew if they were compatible as a couple? Just because they shared similar looks didn't mean their interests would be the same as well. He knew she stayed in the same building that his old friend Pyramid Head did but he didn't know much about her besides that. So after he and she were introduced via their shared friend it was decided that they would try out dating....--  
  
PH: Slenderman, I would like to introduce you to Scarlet. Scarlet, this is an old friend of mine, Slenderman.   
  
Slender: The pleasure is mine I assure you.  
  
\--He took her sharp, clawed hand in his larger one and pressed where his lips would be to the back of it, in a parody of a gentleman's kiss. Scarlet opened her mouth slightly and showed her pointed teeth, not to intimidate but to mimic a smile. And if Slenderman could he'd have smiled back. Meanwhile Pyramid Head was glad to see them both hitting it off so well so far. And after the introductions were through Pyramid Head, who was standing behind Scarlet, made a motion with his hands. He pointed to Slenderman, who saw him hand gestures, and then he pointed to Scarlet.   
  
Slenderman lightly tilted his head to the side, and was unaware that Scarlet had copied him, and watched his old friend point to the two of the slender creatures as if to single them out as a couple. And it took him a moment but finally he assumed that old Pyramid Head wanted him to ask Scarlet out on a date. And he liked the porcelain woman well enough to give it a shot. But before he could do anything Pyramid head excused himself saying he saw his lady friend across the way.  
  
Slenderman watched his friend go before he looked back down at Scarlet. She had her bloody eye holes trained on his faceless face and the male cleared his throat and asked before he could lose his nerve, --  
  
Slender: Scarlet, I was wondering if perhaps... you'd be interested in spending some time together? Perhaps we could go on a date?  
  
\--Scarlet lacked the ability to blush but she knew if she could then she would be a rosy red at the moment. But instead of blushing she felt her cheeks become bright red with blood as the thick substance dripped from her hollow eye sockets. She'd never gone on many dates, mostly because there weren't many who attracted her romantic attention. But this friend of Pyramid's, this Slenderman, was quite handsome in her own skewed opinion. So she laced her fingers together and gave her own terrifying smile as she nodded her head to show she did want to go on a date with him.--  
  
Slender: Wonderful, how does this evening sound? Perhaps at midnight?  
  
\--Again she nodded, making Slenderman feel positive emotions for once. And after they agreed on a time they talked a bit more before deciding that they would both go freshen up before meeting at midnight. Slender went to go change into a new suit. He recalled his brother Splendorman gifting him with a bright red tie a few years back but he wondered if wearing it on their date would be too much. Finally he settled on his usual look and threw the tie back where he'd found it.   
  
Meanwhile Scarlet was pacing back and forth in her 'bedroom'. She was on pins and needles wondering what to wear. She could go the casual route and just stick to her usual outfit of... nothing. OR she could pull one of her dresses out and wear one of them. She had a particular favorite and growled as she couldn't decide. And after much time contemplating she simply went with her instincts and threw the dress away from herself. She was going natural tonight.  
  
They both met up in a clearing each was familiar with and when Slenderman asked Scarlet if she would like to help him eliminate a group of humans that had wandered into his woods he was thrilled to see she seemed to be just as eager for the impending slaughter as he was, maybe more so. And with that their first date began. The duo of horrifying nightmares stalked and hunted down each mortal one by one until a single human remained. The stupid thing had stumbled down to the edge of a lake where it was desperately trying to start a motor boat. But the slender couple watched idly from their position hidden in the woods, finding the small human's frantic movements somewhat humorous.   
  
Slenderman stepped from the foliage and was going to go for the pathetic human but stopped and turned back to Scarlet, who was watching him curiously. But she smiled when he stepped back to let her pass and held his hand out for her to go before him. He was giving her the go ahead to kill the last human, even though she'd killed the last two. Scarlet nodded and moved to walk around him but purposefully let her blood soaked fingers brush against Slenderman's own, to show him she appreciated his gallant behavior.   
  
Slenderman rubbed the two fingers his date touched together and watched as she brutally speared the human with her teeth and claws. The pained screams and wails of the tortured creature echoed out across the lake. But when the human was on the brink of death Scarlet dragged him over to Slenderman and shyly held out the upper half for him to take. Slenderman grabbed the twitching arms of the human and Scarlet kept a firm hold of his legs and together they tore the human in two, sharing the last kill together~. Truly this was a magical evening for the both of them.   
  
And it was the start of a beautiful and horrifying romance.--   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
